


If The Shoe Fits

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: We've all got our own vices.





	

You see things slithering along the cracks in the wall in the same way you do you do the ones under your skin. Red, or blue, distortions stretching and twisting with emotion and tone or on their own. 

You don't balance your will the way people think you do, and it's certainly not indomitable. You have the same vices as everyone else, the same desires, but you go about doing them differently. That's all. Nobody bats an eye when your clip doesn't contain the number of bullets it's supposed to, or when there's blood on your hands that isn't yours, bruised knuckles and all.


End file.
